Love is funny
by Milka-Weasley
Summary: *COMPLETED* Love?Maybe! R/H story,but not the way you expect it to be.It will begin normal,but you just wait and see...Some strange events will happen.Crazy stuff,what can I say,exept R & R!
1. How could he forget?

Disclaimer:Too bad I don't posses Harry,Ron or Hermione.JKR does.  
  
A/N Yes,this is my first fan-fic.It will begin normal,and it should turn into a very strange story.I got nothing for now,this is just a beginning,but when I get some inspiration,I will add more.Review please,though there isn't very much to review for now.  
  
~.~  
  
It was their 5th year at Hogwarts.Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor common room thinking about one girl that he ever loved.Who do you think it was?Ginny...No,not Ginny...!Yeah,sure,he loved her,but love I am talking about is not brother/sister love....They were best friends,but he wanted more,and he could never tell her,so he needed to think about it,at least.Her name was...  
  
"Hermione?"I didn't see you coming!You really scared me,you know..."said red-headed boy,when he noticed that love of his life just entered the room.  
  
"Well,I didn't try to be more silent than usual.I came here just to get one thing..."she answered quickly and started to search for something. "Where is it?I had it an hour ago..."she was talking more to herself,than to him."I am going to be late."  
  
"What are you looking for?Maybe I could help."Ron tried to be usefull,but Hermione exclaimed"Got ya!"and muttered "See you in the class!"  
  
He was alone in the common room,again,so he continued with dreaming about her,just like he was doing every minute,when he had a chance,forgoting that this was a working day.  
  
~.~  
  
"Unbelievable!Ron!Where were you? What's wrong with you lately?What were you thinking?"Hermione was shouting,as she saw Ron sitting on the couch,just as she left him almost 2 hours ago."Why did you skip the Herbology class?Did you sit here all the time?"she was so disturbed,that Ron couldn't get a word,because of her.  
  
"Oh my God."were the only words that could be heard from him.  
  
"Yes,yes.Just as I assumed:mister forgot his class!So,what are you going to do now?How are you going to explain McGonagall and prof. Sprout why didn't you go to Herbology?"Hermione had an expression on her face like someone has been killed.  
  
When she turned to Ron,she saw a pair of light-blue eyes stairing at her.  
  
"Why are you stairing?I am the one who should stare,not you!"  
  
"I.I.I missed the class.Hermione,what should I do now?"finally he understood what he had done.  
  
"I don't know.Maybe pretend like nothing happened.That's what I will probably do."someone said,but it wasn't Hermione's voice.  
  
"Harry!Can you believe what this.this.lazy bum did?I didn't know wh."Hermione started to talk to him,but stopped when she realized what the look on Harry's face meant."No!No!That's impossible!!You all are going crazy!"she cried and ran to her dormitories.  
  
"Seems like you are not the only one who forgot about today's afternoon class."Harry laughed.  
  
"Where were you?"Ron couldn't believe that the two of them did the same thing for the first time in their life,just in the same day.  
  
"Hm.Long story.Let's just say I was at the library,talking to a person that didn't have a class at this time,so I forgot that I got one,too."Harry had an odd smile on his face.Ron assumed that this "person" was some girl,cause Harry had a lost look on his face.  
  
"Who is she?Come on ,tell me,I know that it has to be about a girl.There's no other reason we could forgot."  
  
"We?Oh,I see.Who is your reason for forgoting?"Harry's mouth made an evil smile.  
  
Ron's ears slowly turned red.He obviously didn't want to answer to this question,so he immediately changed the subject:  
  
"I think I am going to prepare for the potions.I certainly don't want to be late for Snape's class,and not to mention not showing at all."  
  
As he finished his sentence,he quickly went upstairs to boys dormatories.  
  
Harry stood in the common room,smiling for himself."I think that this year one friendship is going to grow into something bigger."he thought"Ron and Hermione.Hm..They are not such a bad couple,aren't they?" 


	2. Conscience

Disclaimer: JKR owns them,not me.I just play with their names.  
  
A/N Short,but the story goes slowly.Read and review,please.This is my first fic,so be nice.!:)  
  
~.~  
  
"Good morning,Ron.How did you sleep last night?I hope you had nightmares."very friendly voice said that,but Ron wasn't awake yet,so he didn't know who was the person who woke him up.  
  
"Huh?Who's that?..Harry.?"Ron asked between two big yawns . "Wrong!Here is your conscience,my dear,cause you are not old enough to know what is good,and what is bad.Today you are going to learn the word : quilt."said the voice,which Ron finally recognized as Hermione's.  
  
"Mione?What are you doing here?I am not dressed!"he exclaimed.  
  
"I see quite well,thank you.I am not going to let you breath,till you go to McGonagall's office and tell her what did you do.Or ,should I say,what you didn't !"she finally spoke up.  
  
"So,that's the problem.!Did you bug Harry,aswell,or I am the only target?"Ron asked,while he was getting dressed.  
  
"That wasn't necessary.Harry woke up hours before you.He said he thought about it all night,and that he needed to confess it.See?He has conscience,unlike of some people."  
  
"All right,all right.I'll do it,but I have absolutely no idea how to explain her.She will be very happy,listening to the same stupid stories twice a day.Mine will look great,just great: Good morning,professor McGonagall,I just wanted to say that I forgot about the class yesterday,and I am very sorry.I am not punished,am I?"  
  
"Don't be silly.You can say that you had a lot of work to do,and you were so busy that you didn't notice time passed by so quickly."said Hermione in one breath,and she slowly started to blush.  
  
"Oh,you mean lie?Well,I could do that."Ron answered amused with the look on Hermione's face.She seemed so cute,he thought,with slightly red cheeks.He wished he could kiss her,but that woudn't be good thing to do at all.Instead of that,he was satisfied with grabing her hands,and short "You're going with me!"  
  
Hermione didn't argue,or try tried to oppose,she just let him lead her.  
  
~.~ 


	3. He always uses HER head

Disclaimer: Thank you,JKR,for such wonderful imagination!Now,I can play with your characters..  
  
A/N is at the end.!  
  
~.~  
  
"What can I say...I am glad that it's all done."Ron finally admitted to Hermione,when they got back from McGonagall's office to Gryffindor common room.  
  
He was just preparing to sit in the chair near window,when a tiny owl flew past it.He quickly opened it,and the owl landed on his hand.It was Ron's owl,that he got from Harry's godfather,named Pigwidgeon.  
  
"Pig!"he was surprised"You got letter for me!"Ron untied the letter,and immediately started to read it.He didn't notice Hermione's head above his.  
  
Dearest Ron, I am sorry that I had to use your owl,mine's on a trip.I accidentally saw it ,and I couldn't miss the chance to write you.How have you been,lately?I miss our hanging out during the summer.I wish I could see you right now. Sincrelly yours ----------------  
  
"What the hell?"Ron was gobsmacked"Who is this?How did she know this was my owl?She misses our hanging out?Or he.?But..I wasn't hanging out with anyone." Unlike of Ron,Hermione had a grin on her face.  
  
"Don't you get it?Somebody is probably playing a prank on you.You forgot you have two older brothers who live for that?"  
  
"But.Why would they do that?"Ron's eyes were still on the parchment.  
  
"Why?Come one,Ron.They like doing it.Besides,you said yourself,you didn't hang out with anyone during the summer."she finished like she answered to a prfessor's question in the class.  
  
"Yeah,you're probably right."he didn't look convinced"Were you ever wrong?"he muttered the last words,but she still heard him.  
  
"I just know how to use my head!That's all!"she raised her voice. "Calm down,I didn't mean to offend you!"  
  
"Maybe you didn't.Just like I said,you don't use your head!You always use mine.."she wanted to go to the girls dormatories,but Ron didn't want to let her go.  
  
"Ron!Let go of me!"  
  
"You'll have to say the magic word."he chuckled,while his eyes had a strange shine.  
  
"What..?Oh,you mean.Let go of me,please?"now it was her turn to smile.  
  
"Well,that's better!"and before he let her go,he gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
Hermione was surprised,but she tried not to show it.When she entered her room,she sat on the bed thinking about the last "event"."Admit it or not"the voice in her head spoke"you liked it..There's no doubt!"  
  
~.~  
  
A/N It is going.and going.Slowly,but safely!I assume some weird things will start to happen in the next chapter,and maybe they won't. : ) I want to thank Caroline Hal,for a review.It means so much to me...People,people,do as she did..Write a review,and I will write a new chapter!!!!! : ) 


	4. Ron's secret friend

Discalimer: Who owns these characters ,if not JKR?  
  
A/N is at the end  
  
~.~  
  
During the next few days ,Hermione noticed that Ron spent a lot of time being all alone. After classes,he'd just go to his room without saying a word,and he wouldn't come out at least an hour. Hermione was wondering if that was because of the letter he got the other day,but she concluded that he got over it. She thought it was weird,but she was afraid of asking him anything:if he didn't want to tell her what was he doing,why would she bother.But,one afternoon she found out ,even if she didn't want to.She was just going back from library,when she heard a familiar voice that certainly belonged to Ron.  
  
"I just don't agree with that.I am telling you,you are not right! "Hermione thought he was crazy.Ron was talking to someone,and she couldn't see or hear anyone in the hall,exept for himself.He obviously wasn't aware of her presence,because he continued to talk.  
  
"Shut up,for a second,would you?Someone could hear me,and they could think I am insane Go back to sleep!"Ron muttered,but Hermione heard him very well.  
  
There was no doubt,he talked to someone that didn't exist.That's what a Muggle would think,but she was a witch,and she was used to strange things happening.She guessed that he maybe had an invisible friend.. A second later,Hermione rejected that thought.Harry had an Invisibility Cloak,and he was under it,he couldn't be seen,but he could still be heard.Hermione needed to know what is going on,so she ran towards him,and exclaimed:  
  
"Ron,wait up!I am going to the common room,too."She presumed that was where he was heading to.  
  
He roused when he heard his name.Hermione noticed a nervous glance on his face,and wanted to use the opportunity:  
  
"What's wrong? You are so pale!"  
"Pale?I am not pale!"he replied quickly.  
  
"Honestly,Ron,you look like you've seen a ghost..Oh,that was not a good line,was it?We see ghosts all the time."she was lost for a second in her own talk."Anyway,I can tell that something has happened."  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because you look so lost...Even hysterical!"Hermione answered.Why won't he tell me?We are the best friends,we never keep secrets from each other.."I guess I know you better than you thought."  
  
Ron looked at her,and saw two shining brown eyes that were staring at him with great curiosity.And was that disappointment?"I should tell her,I don't know why have I waited this long.."he thought.  
  
"All right..There is something I should tell you about..But,please,don't laugh.!"his cheecks slowly went red,but he continued. "It all started three days ago at professor Flitwick's office.We practiced that new charm ("Aspecto Retrus",confirmed Hermione with nodding )and I had small problems with it. God knows why,I switched the words,so it sounded like "Respecto Atrus" and that's when it happened."  
  
"What?What happened?It must be something horrid,I have never heard of that spell before in my life!"Hermione was worried.  
  
"Well,it is not that terrible,I suppose.I ..I..I somehow made somebody to .. live inside my head!"he mumbled.  
"You did what?How?Who is that?How can you be so sure?Can you feel it?"she was now bombing him with questions.  
"Keep you voice down,Hermione,please!"Ron silenced her"I don't feel it..I mean,her.. (Hermione scowled)She is not heavy,or something,I just know she is there.It is a ..creature ... that people invite when they are bored or they don't have any friends,and they start living with her in pair,you know,and..and they are never alone,because she's always with them.."  
"You mean..it..she cannot move out of your head anymore?"she was terrified.  
"Well,I could ask her,but right now,she is sleeping.."  
"And you don't wanna wake her,ha?Great!"she exclaimed"And,Ron,"she lowered her voice "I am so surprised that you haven't told me anything about this...Does Harry know?"she questioned.  
  
"No,he doesn't.Nobody does..Except you,now."  
"Uh huh.And..Is she a good ..company?"Hermione asked a little shy.She ,in some reason,didn't quite like the idea of female living inside his head..  
  
"Well,she can talk about anything with me,she knows a lot of things..(And I don't!Hermione thought.) Yes,I suppose I could say she is a good company.Why?"Ron didn't understand her,but in some strange way Hermione felt a little jealos of that thing .For her,it meant like she's not his best friend anymore.  
  
"Just asking.."she shook her head."What are you going to do with her?Did you go to library to see if there are any spells to remove it?"  
  
"I.I think I'll keep her awhile.."Ron answered ,and added quickly "But,as soon as she becomes boring,I will find something to do..I promise."  
  
"Whatever!"Hermione answered with sentence that Ron thought he could never hear from her.She was always persisant in making things right,and now she just let it go...Did he do something wrong?  
  
~.~  
  
A/N So,was it any good? This was the first chapter where some strange things started to happen. And the longest one,I think. I can't wait to see your reviews..! Love you all!!! Milka 


	5. Patricia

Dislaimer: JKR's are characters,mine's plot.Fair enough?  
A/N I am apologizing to every reader of this story,because I changed the thing in Ron's head to be female...(go back to the previous chapter,and you'll see) I personally think it's much better this way..What do you think? Reviews,please!  
  
*And I'd like to thank Prissy Gray for and idea..I used it,and I am very gratefull! THANX,GIRL!*  
~.~  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"So the thing is now stuck at your head?"  
  
"It is not a thing,Harry."Ron looked offended."Her name is Pat!I mean,Patricia."  
  
Hermione bristled up,but did not say a word.  
  
"You even got her a pet-name?"Harry thought about all of this as a big joke. On the other hand,Hermione didn't think that was very funny.In fact,she was gloomy because of it whole day.  
  
"So,did Pat wake up yet?"she finally spoke.  
  
"No,I don't think so."Ron responded and gave Hermione a quick look.He noticed that she definetly had a problem with his new friend,so he asked her tenderly: "Mione,is everything okay?I think you are not very amused with the lodger in my head.."  
  
"Of course I am not,Ron!You don't know anything about that creature,except its name.. I mean,maybe it has some strange powers,that you don't know about..or it could damage to your brain somehow..You know,a lot of bad things could happen!"said Hermione with her usual tone.  
  
"Yeah,Ron,she's right."Harry finally took this for serious."We should really go to the library,as Hermione suggested,to try to find out something about it."  
  
"I think that won't be necessary."a simple voice inside Ron's head started to talk."You can ask me anything you like."  
  
The face Ron made in that moment,convinced Harry and Hermione that Patrica was awake.  
  
~.~  
  
They were talking to Patricia for some time.Hermione had the main word,of course.She found out that Patricia was completely safe for Ron,that she doesn't know the way she could be removed,that she exist only because of the sad and lonely people,and that she feels very awkward to be inside a young man's mind...Especially,teenager's.  
  
Anyway,since they started a conversation,Hermione felt more comfortable.That was probably because she didn't know anything about this magical creature,or whatever it was, before,and it was inadmissible! Hermione needed to know everything!  
  
"So,you don't have a shape at all?"Hermione asked Ron.. In fact,Hermione asked Patricia,but since she lived in his head,there was no other way to do it.  
  
"She said she doesn't."he transferred the Pat's words."Wait a second,could you repeat that?I didn't understand you!" Ron was now talking to the creature."Oh,ok..."  
  
"What?What?"Harry was repeating himself.He was so eager to hear as much as possible.  
  
"Um..she said that her mind lives because of the magic..She doesn't have a body or anything which could make her a creature,so we shouldn't call her that anymore.Quite understandable,if you ask me!"he muttered.  
  
"Well,that's why I don't ask you."Hermione replied."And how did she say we should call her?"  
  
"Just a sec."Ron concentrated on the words inside his head."Um..Patricia said that the name of her kind is Mindfriend.."  
  
"All right,then.That's how we'll call her,when we don't say her name."Harry agreed.  
  
"And Ron I got one question for you : how come you didn't ask her anything about her personal stuff?You had almost three days ,before you told us.What did you talk about,anyway?"  
  
"You know,the usual stuff..Nothing special.I don't know,but I think I was confused with the fact that she suddenly existed in me.."he responded and added "I kinda feel a little dizzy..and tired..I hope you two will excuse me,because I am going to take a nap.."he started to apologize.  
  
"That's fine,Ron."Hermione answered with understanding."You should rest a bit.After all,you got two minds in one,now.That is surely an exhausting experience."  
  
~.~ 


	6. Kick out and confession of feelings

Dislaimer: I own nothing,except the plot..And Patricia.  
A/N Argh!I hated these 2 long days without the fanfiction.net! Who could ever think that I would miss updating and reviewing so much? Anyways,I hope you had fun for Valentine's Day. I did-I was writing this final chappie.. (probably the longest one) So... ENJOY & please please please REVIEW!  
~*~  
As Harry woke up,he immediately tiptoed to Ron's bed.He wanted to be the first to know if there was anything new and interesting about Patricia.But,on his surprise,the bed was empty. It was very unusual for Ron to get up before Harry,so he got dressed and went to the common room.Ron was sitting in one chair with tortured expression on his face.It seemed like he hadn't been sleeping the whole night.  
  
"Ron,you look awfull!"Harry exclaimed.  
"Why,thank you,Harry!" he responded sarcastically" You look marvelous this morning,aswell."  
Harry knew Ron was very tired and tormented,so he skipped over this comment.  
"So....did you sleep at all?"  
"If you count those first couple of hours,then I did."Ron's scowling voice replied.  
"Was it because of your Mindfriend,Patricia?"Harry asked slowly.  
Ron nodded.  
"She was babbling about some stuff all the time,because she was bored.Can you believe it?She told me she can't get used to mine schedule of sleeping,and that she needed to talk to someone...Funny!I thought she was there because people were alone,not her!"  
"I see.I guess she's sleeping now."Harry said,and continued"I am pretty sure that now you want her out..Right?"  
Ron would scream to answer to this questopn,if it wasn't so early in the morning.Instead of that,he just replied with a short and silent"Yes."  
"Good.All we need now is a correct spell for removing a mindfriend from your head.And Hermione - she knows library like her own pocket."Harry concluded.  
"You're right,but not quite,'cause she already found everything that is necessary." Hermione entered the room with two large books in her hands and a big grin over her face."Now,let's kick out the intruder.Shall we begin?  
~*~  
"It should be simple.You have to wake her up,tell her our intentions and cast the spell."Hermione said it,like it was the easiest thing to do on the planet.Unlike of her,Ron looked a bit uncomfortable.  
"But,I think I won't be able to do the spell,'cause,you know,it should be cast on me.."  
"Yes,you're right."Hermione agreed"No big deal,Harry or I will do it."  
"Okay..Ahem!"Ron cleared his voice and tried to concetrate on waking Patricia up.After a few minutes of trying,his mindfriend was finally awake.  
"Yes,Ron?Why did you *yawn* wake me up?" said the voice in his head,so he raised a thumb to show Harry and Hermione that he succeeded.  
"Um,Patricia.."he sighed"Here's the thing: you were a great buddy to me,and everything,but I simply can't live like this .I am tired ,because we don't rest at the same time , and I suppose that someone else needs you much more than I do.Because,you know,I have friends,actually,I have the best friends in the world,and I must admit that I really don't need your company ." Ron finished,and started to wait for a response.  
  
He heard a low,and then louder and louder laugh.Patricia was laughing at him!Ron felt his ears were turning red:what is happening?  
"I am sorry,Ron..I just couldn't resist-you were so cute!"she explained,as stopped laughing "You didn't have to make a speech.This is not the first time somebody wants to get rid of me.Everybody gets enough eventualy."  
"Uh huh.So,no hard feelings,then?"Ron asked.  
"Of course not."  
"What did she say?"Hermione and Harry wanted to know.As Ron said every her word,Hermione applied to Patricia:  
"If you were dumped so many times,then it must be that you knew the way to be removed?"she snapped.  
  
"Yeah..but everybody has there own little lies.."the voice in Ron's head responded.Hermione looked like she wanted to kill her.  
  
"Nice!Now, let's get started.Ron, say goodbye to your mindfriend,this is your last chance to talk to her."Hermione commanded.  
"Pat,it was..er... interesting to know you."Ron muttered.  
"Same here.Farewel,my dear fellow!"  
Hermione concentrated to the spell she had to perform.She aimed her wand to Ron's forehead and distinctly exclaimed:  
"Separe Atrus Minuendo!"  
It seemed like a part from Ron just disappeared.He couldn't believe how easier he felt.His mind was strangely light.  
"How are you feeling now,tough guy?"Harry asked him.  
Ron gave him a big grin,and replied:  
"Never felt better!"  
"You surely look better!"Hermione said,and slowly added"I am really glad she vanished.Maybe I am selfish,but I couldn't bear the fact that I have to share you with her.And Harry,of course!"She blushed a litlle and turned her look away.  
Harry had an odd feeling he shouldn't be there at this very moment,so he quickly made up something: "I have to go upstairs to check if Hedwig is back.I am expecting a letter from Snuffles,and I think I heard her.Back in a sec!" To be honest,he didn't want to be back in a second,because he thought they will probably need more time than that.  
Both of them nodded,and as they were alone now,became speechless.They were standing on a meter of distance,thinking what should they say.Ron was the first one to start the conversation.  
"Well,I guess,I am all yours now,when Patricia is gone,and Harry is in his room."he chuckled.  
Hermione was staring at him,but wasn't able to say a thing.What's wrong with me?I am acting like a little girl! she thought to herself.  
I have a chance to tell her how I feel about her.he thoughtNow or never!  
"Look,Mione."he was slowly blushing,but that couldn't stop him to say what he needed"There's something I longed to tell you.You are very...er..special to me,and I wanted you to know that I like you...a lot.. More than a friend.And I'll understand if you ...don't think like me."he barely managed to say the last words.Did I look stupid?  
Ron wistfully looked at Hermione and saw a smile forming on her lips.  
"I feel exactly the same way about you too,Ron,but I was afraid to tell you."she whispered.  
"You...you do?"he was surprised,but very pleasantly.  
Hermione smiled instead of an answer and started to move towards him until the distance between them became less than ten centimeters.Ron looked her straight in the eyes and slowly pressed his lips to hers.To his delight, she melted into him.They finally admitted their true feelings,and now felt like nothing could separate them ..Not even the whole bunch of just-waken Gryffindors who were curiously staring at them.  
T H E E N D  
~*~  
  
A/N What do you think?How was it? I hope you liked it,and I even more hope I'll see your reviews next time I visit this place.Do we have a deal? 


	7. A thank you note to all my reviewers !

~*~*~* A THANK YOU NOTE TO ALL MY REVIEWERS *~*~*~  
  
  
  
(There were some of you that didn't have logins, so I don't know your names.. I remember when I was an anonymous reviewer, that was because I was too lazy to make a fic, so I could have a reason to make a login..Believe me, it's way better this way!: ) Anyway, I am so thankfull for the reviews !!!! )  
  
  
  
Caroline Hal- My first reviewer ever! : ) You are the one responsible for continuing with the story! So,you liked the ending? Great!!!  
  
  
  
Prissy Gray- I am sooo glad you liked the story! That's really encouraging! Have to thank you one more for the idea to name a mindfriend..! And ,keep writing the Ginger !I want some more!!!  
  
  
  
Beyond infinity- Really glad you liked it! :)  
  
  
  
chickadee- Thanx about the advice! I'll try to keep an eye on my punctuations! Glad you enjoyed the story!  
  
  
  
Ashley*CB- Yeah, I made up the Mindfriend, so it IS original. I suppose I could write a longer story, but something made me finish it. So, all you get is a short fanfic, and I am going to keep up the good work! : )  
  
  
  
And for the end, I'd like you guys to know that I JUST LOVE YOU FOR REVIEWING!!! See, how much it means to me???  
  
Bye for now!  
  
M I L K A  
  
(or you can call me Milka-Weasley) 


End file.
